onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:X Drake
Design Is it just me, or does his outfit kind of look like Duval's? - BattleFranky202 03:40, 26 April 2008 (UTC) In the latest chapter we get a closeup of his face, and he looks kinda like the filler marine also named Drake. 09:53, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :We keep filler and canon seperate. One is written by Oda, the other not. One-Winged Hawk 09:56, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, Oda wrote the script of the Navarone filler arc wher Drake appeared. We'll see weather or not they are the same person. El Chupacabra 13:48, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::I wouldn't keep your hopes high for it. The designs for Law and Gin are simulair but the two aren't the same as far as everyone knows... Anyway, we can't speculate until Oda says so or anything. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 21:21, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Sword Trying to guess the sword type... *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rapier Think its the type. One-Winged Hawk 08:35, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :Yes, that's the type. His other weapon resembles a medieval mace of sorts. Don't know if one like that exists though.Mugiwara Franky 16:18, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Someone needs to put a picture of Drake using his fruit in his Zoan form. English letter??? WTF, I always thought they're roman... :What do you mean? The X perhaps? Also please sign with four tildes (~~~~).Mugiwara Franky 16:32, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Article Image Can we try to find a better picture of him? The one we have now isn't too good; he's looking at a side angle. The Pope 00:58, November 27, 2009 (UTC) I think so too, but a front angle would hide his face because of the shape of his hat like this. so yeah. JapaneseOPfan 19:12, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Devil Fruit What do you guys think his devil fruit should be called? I think it should be "Kyouryuu Kyouryuu no mi", Kyouryuu translated as dinosaur, so in english it could be "Dino Dino Fruit."--Lordxehanort 20:55, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Personally, I think it's called "Kyoryu Kyoryu no Mi: Model Tyranosaurus". Every Devil Fruit has been two syilables in both cannon and non cannon alike and they must continue the pattern. I think it should be more specific than just dinosaur because there were more than one different species of dinosaur. However, I will be patient and wait until Oda-san confirms it otherwise in a future chapter and/ or SBS and accept it if my theory is wrong. ( 22:26, September 14, 2010 (UTC)) This is forum discussion. The Pope 21:59, February 12, 2010 (UTC) hey give the guy a break. how was he supposed to know? Because dozens of discussions of this manner come up on an almost constant basis. People need to realize this is not a forum. Also, you need to sign your posts with ~~~~ when leaving messages on talk pages. Subrosian 00:02, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Real Parallel I just read on Wikipedia that the real Francis Drake was a vice admiral. Should that be put in trivia since X and Francis were close in rank to each other, X. Drake being a former rear admiral?DancePowderer 04:24, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah is think so Firefist553 19:22, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Period Period in his name is necessary. The X is shortened form of Diez. A initial has period after it. (cf Monkey "D." Luffy) --Klobis 15:03, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :To my mind, even if it's a shortened form, it does not mean it's an initial. The X is not the beginning of the word, it's a substitute for it. Roman numerals have no periods after them. I thus agree with JOPfan. sff9 (talk) 15:29, May 12, 2011 (UTC) If you look at the English spelling of his name in chapter 595, you'll see there is no period. Also, I know it's supposed to mean diez, but where exactly did it say that? I'm not arguing I just can't remember where it was said. 17:00, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :JOPfan said it's written using furigana above the X in original material. Furigana are used to specify the pronunciation of kanji and foreign words for example. sff9 (talk) 17:10, May 12, 2011 (UTC) : :Shakky calls him Diez when introducing the supernovas in the anime, it's X in the manga though. Panda 17:28, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :: Here is the romanization. Notice the furigana ディエス (Diesu) above the X. sff9 (talk) 18:18, May 12, 2011 (UTC) (sff9) We are not talking about Roman numerals. I said he shortened his name as X, so the X should be treated as middle names or initials. (DancePowderer) Can you see a period at the name of Marshall D. Teach in the same chapter? The romanization have no period. --Klobis 23:13, May 12, 2011 (UTC) So wait you can complain about somebody else moving pages with a reason but ignore when people call you out on moving pages without reasons Klobis? I could go for either one. It really does not matter how its spelled since its just a X or a X. SeaTerror 23:14, May 12, 2011 (UTC) @Klobis: The furigana tells us the X is read "Diez" and X is not any part of Diez, so this is not an abbreviation. Okay think of it this way. King George III is read "King George the third" and the Roman Numeral "III" shortens "the third" but there is no period anywhere, correct? This is basically the same thing. 02:39, May 13, 2011 (UTC) We are not talking about Roman numerals. Since he abbreviated his name to X. Drake instead of D. Drake we should put a period. --Klobis 12:07, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :Writing "X. Drake" makes it looks like it's an initial, which it is not. And I don't understand why you don't want to talk about Roman numerals. You don't think it is one? Then why X for Diez? sff9 (talk) 12:35, May 13, 2011 (UTC) : Okay well I talked with Klobis and I think what he is trying to say is that the X in X Drake is his first name and not something like "the third" or whatever else, so he thinks the period shows that X is in fact not read as "X" but as "Diez". It's sort of hard to explain, and now I am starting to feel neutral. Any opinions? Sorry I'm in a rush now; I might explain what he said in more detail later on. 16:50, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :As I said, my opinion is that using the period makes it look like it's an initial, and thus makes the reader actually think that it reads "X", which is what Klobis wants to avoid, if I understand correctly... Moreover, if the name was "Drake X", people may mistakingly call him "Drake the tenth", but the Roman numeral is before the name, so I don't think any confusion is possible. :All this discussion makes me wonder whether we have a source for the period we use after the "D."... sff9 (talk) 17:43, May 14, 2011 (UTC) : :Well I think it's safe to say D should have the period since we know it's actually an initial... I doubt it's some Roman Numeral we don't know or that it's just the letter "D" sitting as a middle name. Anyway, is the X in X Drake actually his first name in the first place? I mean, it could mean something that Drake used in his marine days or whatever... like how Kid has his epithet "Captain" right smack in the middle of his name. Dunno.. 19:27, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :- :It's not his epithet. Drake's epithet is "Red Flag". It seems like a shortening of his name, like how Sam is short for Samuel. It's definitely his name though. I still say we wait until Diez is actually used in the manga. 19:56, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :- :What do you mean when you say "wait until Diez is used"? It's always used (in the raw, at least) as furigana. 21:00, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :- :There's been a slight development, possibly. I just checked my copy of volume 51, and there is a period after the X in it. I don't know if that matters since it's the English version, but I thought I should bring it up. 01:34, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :- :Oh, great. Well hm, that's already stated in the infobox as his "english name" but... what do we usually do, name articles with the english name or the japanese name? For me, I'd go with japanese since Zoro is named Zolo in some english dubb anime but we all know his name turned out to be Zoro... 03:34, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :- :Yeah, you're right, it shouldn't have a period. 03:41, May 15, 2011 (UTC) : Why no one suggested that "X" is simply his complete family name? There is a serious reason, or I didn't notice it? --Meganoide 10:30, May 30, 2011 (UTC) REAR-admiral? in the translation i read it says viceadmiral(in the volumes), not rear admiral, so just to be sure does someone has a reliable source? 18:55, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :It's rear admiral, 少将 in the raw. I added a reference. :Thanks ssf 20:30, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Birthdays On SBS Volume 64, X Drake's birthday is October 24th but on Once Piece Blue Deep Character World, on page 106, his birthday is October 10th. So which one i should used?? Hcw88 03:24 March 13, 2012 In terms of canonicity: manga>sbs>anime>databooks. So the sbs one should be used here. 19:28, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Databook should go before anime but Panda is right. 20:23, March 12, 2012 (UTC) In the calendar shown in the SBS Vol.79 was confirmed Drake's birthday as October 24th as the SBS instead of October 10th from the databook. Don't we should erased the databook one? Dragon NJMB (talk) 08:29, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Yes, I think we should go ahead and remove it. No point in keeping it if it's not valid. We can note the databook's recorded birthday somewhere else on the article, but I think the infobox should only contain the official one. However, I think we should hear other people's thoughts on this first. 08:46, January 29, 2016 (UTC) I agree with Lel here. Not entirely sure where the databook error goes in the article (trivia?), but I think that's the best action. Otherwise, this is relatively open-and-shut. 05:18, February 4, 2016 (UTC) It belongs in trivia. 05:44, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Major Battles I edited the indication of his battle against Scotch, the guy guarding a winter island on New World for Kaido, and "his subordinates". Scotch's "subordinates" have no indication of being his subordinates at all. There's no indication that Drake attacked people other than Scotch. The cyborg even says he was given the task of protecting the island, not mentioning other people having the same occupation. Besides, Scotch's page mention only him facing Drake, which's what we could see from the manga scene. Haki The chapter never actually showed him using Haki. Even if its likely it is still speculation. SeaTerror (talk) 10:17, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Chapter 727: Drake was only holding Caribou by the ankle and dragged him away. This isn't a situation where you can say Caribou was taken by surprise and forgot to activate his intangibility - it's unambiguously haki, as Caribou would've been able to slip away otherwise. 10:25, December 7, 2013 (UTC) I was thinking the same thing as ST until I realized that he was shown to use it when he attacked Caribou on the cover of 725 in his dinosaur form. I updated the reference to reflect this. 14:49, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh, my bad, you changed it from 727 to 725. You know you can have two consecutive covers in a reference right? That's what I did for Drake's reference on the Haki page, and I think it's better that way in this instance. 17:51, December 7, 2013 (UTC) I dunno, it's possible that it could be a situation related to Franky picking him up, where he just didn't think activating his Logia form was worth it. Don't really think it should be counted as Haki at this time. 05:30, December 10, 2013 (UTC) :But do you think the 725 instance counts as Haki? As long as we have one, the reference still holds. 05:32, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Chapter 725 seems to be a surprise attack. In the previous cover (723), they're celebrating, and then Drake comes in and bites him. It's comparable to Smoker and Ace being taken by surprise in Alabasta, since Logias don't automatically activate (unless the user trains themselves to do so, aka Crocodile.) 05:34, December 10, 2013 (UTC) :Chapter 730's flashback looks like it fits in between the party and Drake's attack, so that takes away the surprise factor. 06:45, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Smoker later trained himself too. Anyway Galaxy said what I would have said. SeaTerror (talk) 05:36, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Chapter 730 made it so clear that it's not worth discussing anymore. Hard to assume such things. 730 could be after the attack. 08:40, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Too many "ifs" "coulds" and "maybes". Too many assumptions that your argument of there being even a 1% chance of it not being Haki are contingent on. Why would Caribou, backed by an army and confronted with a lone enemy unable to use Haki, not use his Logia powers to defend himself? Even if 730 was after the attack (which is unlikely given that everyone except grandma was on the ground defeated in 727), there would have been nothing preventing him from slipping away from Drake's hold in 727 then relying on his Logia abilities to win the battle as easily as he did against Scotch, or like he tried to against Pekoms on FI. The Franky situation was different - he had witnessed Luffy using Haki and knew there was no escape, so by keeping his ability a secret he was hedging his bets on being able to escape later. Drake displaying Haki in 725 and 727 is the only explanation consistent with writing that isn't terrible and riddled with plot holes. 09:24, December 10, 2013 (UTC) It is speculation unless actually stated anyway. SeaTerror (talk) 20:28, December 10, 2013 (UTC) That's for kenbunshoku haki. This haki is actually the easiest to confirm. 21:25, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Infobox Am I the only one seeing a fucked up infobox with two images here? Nope,the two images are a part of the tabber,so your internet might be too slow or some other problem :/-- Dory The whole Diez/Dory/Drake thing was a bit confusing for me, exactly where he was stated that Dory is Drake? Was the appearance? The "Diez"? (then is Diez barrels the father?) Because I didn't really understand it well and I read a lot of speculations so I'm a bit confused... I'd like to know as well, this whole X Drake (IF it is actually him) is quite confusing. 01:15, November 14, 2014 (UTC) The reference says because there is a Drake-looking kid with an X scar... so I guess it's matching appearance. Fine by me, but just wanted to know. Here's the "Drake-looking kid with an X scar". I think it is Drake, but I'll let you decide 4 yourself. :海賊☠姫 (talk) 02:12, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Could be him, by all that shows. But would it be speculation to say so? Personally, I'd just say he is a 20 years old Drake. 02:29, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Though by this logic, wouldn't it be X Barrels instead of Diez Barrels? Also, we can easily surmise that Drake would be a Rear Admiral before 20 years old (kinda young to achieve such a rank), and left the Marines with Barrels around that time. 03:04, November 14, 2014 (UTC) No, after. He was taken in by the Marines this chapter. He was probably the cabin boy of the Barrels Pirates or something similar. So Barrels was a Marine Officer → Pirate, then Drake became a Marine → Pirate 2-3 years ago. Not sure how much significance there is for the X, since there isn't much of a difference between X (ディエス) and ディエス - I don't know if it's Oda teasing or something more meaningful. Anyway, here's the full list of reasons so far: #Furigana/pronunciation for X is Diez (ディエス), same as Barrels' name. #Both Barrels and Drake have a cleft chin. #The nickname Dory (ドリィ) is similar to Drake (ドレーク), in the same way that Doffy is short for Doflamingo (Stephen, the VIZ translator said on the OP podcast that he took the boy probably being Drake into account when choosing how to spell the nickname - Dree I think it was) #Drake came from North Blue, where the scene takes place #The X-shaped scar, which is unique physical feature. Also, as an extra we got this chapter that he's really strong, and that he was taken in by the Marines, which makes it even more likely to be him. Like with Sabo at the end of Chapter 731, there comes a point where there's too much evidence to pass it off as a mere coincidence. I didn't bring it up when Chapter 765 came out because to some people there was still room for doubt (I was hearing people say it could somehow be Bellamy), but that's no longer the case. 03:36, November 14, 2014 (UTC) So we can say this is the Sabo case all over again. Dory is a nickname or something for Drake, maybe? 05:02, November 14, 2014 (UTC) If I understood it correctly, aren't you talking about two separate matters? * Dory being X Drake: I'm ok with this, it's not as evident as we wish it to be, but it's reasonable to state it as fact, and the note clarify why. * Diez Barrels being a relative of Drake: I think this is still a speculation until said otherwise. We can point it out the possibility as trivia, but I don't agree to state it as fact. It can beone of Oda's word play for what we knows. Yeah, this is 100% confirmed now that we even got a look at his scar. I think him being a relative of Barrels is obvious enough as well, since they have the exact same surname (Drake's is just written with a symbol). But since the exact relation is still unclear, it can go in the trivia. Also, regarding the spelling for the nickname: Perhaps we should go with "Dree", as well. It makes more sense. 12:44, November 14, 2014 (UTC) For me the only deal breaker is the scar on his chin, and since we are so willing to make him be Drake may as well go the full mile and make the link between Drake an Barrel being family, however i still have my doubts that the kid is Drake, it all rest on how close that X is to the key number 10 that is the one holding all of this together. --Doomroar (talk) 04:56, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Also Drake's current sideburns look extremely similar to Barrels's (Barrels's? or Barrels? Whatever). Also it's hard to think of Dory without Dorry coming to mind. Grievous67 (talk) 12:40, November 15, 2014 (UTC)Grievous67